Modern computer system may include multiple input/output (I/O) devices. For example, a typical computer server system may include a single chip or multi-chip symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) that uses chip multiprocessors (CMPs) with both integrated and external I/O devices. The I/O devices may connect to the processors and memory using an I/O interconnect such as, for example, PCI-Express (PCIe). Examples of I/O devices in the computer server system may include disk controllers, disks, flash controllers, solid state drives (SSDs), high-speed networking components, universal serial bus (USB) controllers, universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) controllers, and other devices. In these computer systems, each I/O device may be a separate entity on the I/O interconnect. While the I/O devices may perform various different functions, each of the I/O devices may include the same or a similar set of functions on the devices, which may be inefficient. Data movement in the computer system also may be inefficient. It may be desirable to have a computer system with more efficient I/O operations.